Una extraña en la Ciudad
by AliceFerBells
Summary: Esme y Carlisle se conocen cuando tenian 15 años, ahora se reencuentran teniendo 27, debido a una fiesta de caridad organizada por la mejor amiga de Esme y tambien hermana menor Elizabeth, ¿podrán reenamorarse?


Cap. 1 Una Extraña en la Ciudad

No lo puedo creer, despúes de tanto tiempo de vivir en el extranjero, al fin regreso a mi ciudad natal Forks.

Me sorprendí cuando recibí una llamada de mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, mi hermana Elizabeth, me pidio que regresará y le ayudará con la organización de su fiesta de caridad.

Y partiendo de la idea de que soy una diseñadora de interiores, con un gran gusto por la decoración y multimillonaria, y no tenia excusa, tuve que asistir.

Mi vuelo proveniente de Londres hacia Seattle partio a las 9:30 p.m. y como no tenia más que hacer decidí dormir un poco…

_Era el inicio de las vacaciones de verano en un día comunmente nublado en Forks, yo estaba jugando con mi hermana menor Elizabeth en el patio trasero de nuestra casa, cuando el auto de un desconocido seguido de un camión de mudanzas llegó y se estaciono en la entrada de la casa del que pronto sería mi vecino, y de el auto, seguido por sus padres bajo un chico guapo, de cabello rubio, y de facciones hermosas, pensé que me había encontrado con un Dios griego, el inmediatamente se fijo en mi y me sonrio me pregunnte si estaba soñando, o que me estab recompensando el karma, después de eso se acerco a mi y me saludo_

_-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, gusto en conocerte- y me extendio una mano_

_-Mi nombre es…-_

_-¡ESME!- mi madre grito, justo en el momento en que le iba a estrechar la mano que me extendio, y de repente me pregunte y ahora ¿qué hice?_

_-Me disculpas tengo que regresar-_

_-Si claro, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar- platicar, conmigo, Dios debe quererme, esta diciendome que quiere platicar conmigo._

_-Hasta luego- fue lo único que dije, antes de darme media vuelta y entrar a casa, para ver porque mi madre me había gritado, aún emocionada por llegar a conocer a ese desconocido…_

Desperte sonriendo con ese recuerdo, esa era mi yo de 15 años, aún exaltada por las hormonas, pero aún así desde que lo vi por primera vez me di cuenta de que simple y sencillamente me había enamorado de él, no supe como, sólo sucedió, pero aún tengo los a los recuerdos de cómo termino ese verano.

Baje del avión con el cuello algo adolorido por dormir en el avión, recogí mis maletas, y llegué a la agencia de autos, a recoger el coche que había rentado, un MTM Audi RS5 negro.

Y maneje desde Seattle hasta Forks donde me quedaría a dormir en la casa de mi hermana, despúes de discutir varias horas por telefóno sobre que me quedará en su casa o en un hotel, finalmente ella ganó y ahora tenía la llave que abría todas las puertas de su casa.

Mi hermana y también mejor amiga Elizabeth vivía sola, y era dueña de una compañía de diseño de modas, creo que eso lo heredamos de mamá, lo creativo, y ha organizado una fiesta de caridad anual desde hace 5 años a la que asiste toda la familia, amigos, y personas o gente de dinero, que nunca en mi vida había visto. Yo deje de asistir desde hace 2 años, y aún así continue contribuyendo, pero este año no tuve excusa.

Estar por las calles de Forks me traen tantos recuerdos, algunos muy buenos, como la primera vez que Elizabeth tuvo novio, y papá lo conocío, se podría decir que la situación no acabo muy bien.. y otros más dolorosos, como cuando Carlisle me dijo que se iba..

_Flashback_

_Era la última semana de vacaciones, Carlisle me pidio que me reuniera con él en una cafeteria en el centro del pueblo, me sentí nerviosa, no sabía que quería deirme, esperaba que fuera para decirme que se mudaría permanentemente allí, ya que me había contado que sus padres se mudaban mucho, debido a circunstancias del trabajo de su padre, pero que una vez que se ubicaran bien en algún lugar se mudarían permanentemente, y esperaba que Forks fuera ese lugar, pero en ningún momento me imagine que me diría eso…_

_-¿Te vas?, pero ¿Porqué?- la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, no podía permitir que se fuera, había pasado uno de los veranos más maravillosos de toda mi vida, y finalmente me había enamorado._

_-Lo siento, te juro que yo no quiero, trate de convencer a mis padres de quedarnos, pero no me escuchan, dicen que no es el lugar correcto- dijo Carlisle._

_Despúes de eso, no se porque lo hice pero solamente corrí, corrí directamente a mi hogar, a llorar, lloré toda esa noche, y no hable con nadie de lo que pasó, solo con Elizabeth, que me ayuó a "olvidarlo", y trate, de verdad que lo trate, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden olvidar._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y ahora aquí estaba enfrente de la casa de mi hermana, debatiendome si entrar o no, y estando sentada aquí, sola, y con viejos recuerdos me siento una extraña en la ciudad.


End file.
